1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer pointing devices, specifically to an ergonomically shaped computer mouse.
2. Prior Art
The mouse is a common computer pointing device that allows the user to move the cursor on a computer screen by moving the pointing device on a surface, momentarily click one of the buttons for effecting certain programmed command, click and hold one of the buttons for certain dragging operations, and turn an optional scroll wheel for conveniently scrolling certain windows.
There have been many attempts in offering a mouse that is ergonomic and alleviates Repetitive Strain Injury, or RSI.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US2001/0010515 A1, Aug. 2, 2001 by Gordon, proposes an ergonomic mouse that allows gripping with a pinching action between the thumb and opposing fingers while the mouse is in the U-shaped opening formed in the hand when in a neutral and unflexed condition with the little finger and the heel of the palm opposite the thumb resting upon a work surface.
3M Renaissance Mouse (http://www.3m.com/cws/renmouse.html) has a shape of a slanted stick with dual-buttons positioned at the top of the stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,811 Mar. 26, 2002 Ergonomic Computer Mouse by Edwards et al proposes slanting the mouse surface by about 50 degrees from the horizontal plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,733 Nov. 19, 1996 Ergonomic Computer Mouse by Lo also proposes a slanted mouse surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,715 Jul. 17, 2001 Ergonomic Computer Mouse by Sawyer proposes an upstanding base with arm extensions for effecting button-clicking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,303 Apr. 13, 1999 Computer Mouse and Shell Therefore by Barr proposes a shape that is to be held like a twisted cup.